


Biscuits

by Xilianr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Charming Erwin, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Random & Short, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short & Sweet, Shyness, Sociable Mike, Socially Awkward Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Xilianr
Summary: Normally you were not a baker.





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOnAMission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/gifts).



> This is all [Scripturient (WriterOnAMission)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/pseuds/Scripturient)'s fault.  
> Well, her and my insomnia. ;3

It was an archaic tradition. One you had never witnessed outside of tv shows. Your mother certainly had never done it. You were not even normally the sort to go out of your way to welcome new people. Yet, there you were, plate of fresh baked biscuits and jar of local honey in hand, greeting your new neighbors.

This morning, during your weekly shopping trip, you saw a jar of local honey on display. You were instantly dead set on getting them the welcoming gift. Except, for all you knew, they had grown up in town. Just because they were new neighbors did not mean they were new to the area. You had already convinced yourself to get the honey, though, so now you had to offer up something to go with the gift. Wine was too odd a gift with honey. Cake and honey was a no. A casserole was in the wrong direction entirely. Then it popped into your head. You would bake biscuits.

You knew exactly why you were at their door, awkward offering warm from the oven. They were gorgeous, if not polar opposites. One was short, dark hair and a blank expression that was unmoved for anything but a scowl. The other was tall, blonde, had a smile that lit up the world and pair of eyebrows that were as well groomed as they were substantial. You had covertly ogled their moving into the unit across from you the day before.

“Oh, the creeper.” The shorter was the one to get the door. “Erwin, come deal with the neighbor.”

You were not sure if you were offended or just confused. Thinking on it, both, you were both.

“Levi! Rude.” The taller was at the door, apologetic smile already on his face. “Sorry about him, he only has two settings, silent and crass.”

“Stuck on crass, I see.” You extended the plate and jar, wanting to retreat to your own flat before the grumpy one jumped back in.

“Tragically. Are these... a welcoming gift?” His blue eyes brightened with his growing grin.

“Um, yeah. I saw you were moving in yesterday and thought this would be a more personable way of introducing myself.” You had a smile blooming on your lips. His good mood was contagious.

The smaller seemed to be immune. “As opposed to staring at us from your window like a creeper.”

“Seriously, don’t mind him. He is just... Levi. I’m Erwin. Thank you, so much, for the welcoming gifts.” Erwin was accepting the baked goods and honey as if they were treasures.

You nodded, turning and intending to go straight to your apartment. Except you bumped into a freshly constructed wall. It had not been there ten seconds ago.

“Oof. Sorry! You alright?” The wall was speaking to you?

Behind a veil of sandy blonde bangs a pair of aqua eyes were visually inspecting you for harm. He was tall. He had to be well over six feet. Unlike some who seemed like they were over encumbered by their own musculature when so big, he was lean built and moved with a leisurely grace. He took in a deep breath through his nose and smiled at you. You were struck by his oddness almost as much as his charm.

“Mike, this is our neighbor, uh... sorry, I didn’t get your name.” Erwin was addressing the blonde giant you had walked squarely into as Mike.

“Creeper.” Levi offered from the doorway.

“Winning over Levi already, I see. You coming in?” Mike was asking you.

“House warming party. You might as well come in. Better than having you lurk- omph.” Erwin used one hand to shove the shorter out of the doorway without letting him finish.

Mike’s arm draped over your shoulder, close contact seemingly allowed after your collision with him. “It’ll be nice to have you join us. Come on in.” You were more dragged than escorted in.

More friends came trickling in, quickly filling the place to the brim. You were not really expecting to be roped into such a social event and as more people were being introduced to you, Levi kept offering up his favored pet name of Creeper instead of letting you identify yourself. Most folks seemed used to his tendency for chop busting and let the introduction go, instead opting to warmly invite you into chatting with them.

Even with the bustle of so many old friends reminiscing and you as a stranger, you were having a good time. The conversations stayed light. Erwin was playing the host and keeping everyone engaged, even you. It was Mike that was the one to start in on the biscuits. He shared his second with you, saying next time you needed to make more. It seemed they had ran out before you could have a whole one for yourself.

It was half way through the event when Levi took your phone and called his own, simply to get your number. The man clearly had little concern for appropriate behavior. Your contact info was quickly handed around, with Erwin trying fruitlessly to wrangle the spread. It was sweet how worried he was getting as new friend after friend passed along the message. You playfully sighed out your annoyance but agreed to Levi’s strong arming you into their social group. You were less than thrilled when you saw Levi had it shared as ‘Creeper’.

The night eventually toned down, most people taking to the night to go to their respective homes. Mike was lounging on the couch like he lived there, no sign of his intending to leave. Levi had retired to his room, mutterings of good night being forced by an early morning. Erwin was walking you out, biscuit-less dish already hand-washed by Levi and ready to go home with you.

You were going to say something, but when you turned your face up to say it Erwin stopped you. His lips were petal soft, pressing ever so gently to yours. It was a short kiss, something one could call friendly. The look in Erwin’s eyes made you think it was anything but.

“Have a lovely evening.” He watched you walk to your door. “Talk to you soon, Creeper.” Erwin gave a wink and shut his door.

“Levi!” You growled his name as an expletive. You were going to be mass texting them your real name first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random fluff that came to me after ~someone~ mentioned us sharing biscuits with a certain group of men. Finally wrote it out since I wasn't sleeping.
> 
> Be well my loves!


End file.
